


His Cold Hand and My Ever-So-Cold Cup of Tea

by afizehjavaad



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afizehjavaad/pseuds/afizehjavaad
Summary: After Albus spent weeks missing his friend through a lonely Hogwarts holiday, Scorpius comes back from Christmas with the family. Of course, their reunion is joyful, but how long will that last? With fourth year around the corner, a cryptic and relatively unknown darkness settles in Scorpius that Albus has never seen. As their relationship quickly buds, so does a side of Scorpius that Albus must decide to either take or leave.Albus points fingers, pisses off a few Malfoys, holds hands with Scorpius after a long suppressed three years of emotion, and from that physical link, the mess continues.





	His Cold Hand and My Ever-So-Cold Cup of Tea

A Brief Prologue (In Which Albus Does Some Waiting and Scorpius Says Some Cryptic Things)

Albus remembered three things from that dream set upon a spring afternoon: a willow tree swaying above his head with leaves grazing his hair, his wand sitting in the lush grass next to him along with his books he refused to crack open even as his end of the year workload approached, and the way Scorpius’ pale fingers entwined themselves perfectly with his own. If he thought of his dream of a romance with his best friend occurring while he stared from his dormitory window, he believed purely that he could think it somehow into existence. Albus liked to imagine that on another timeline that his dream of Scorpius holding his hand and leaning his head of blond hair against his shoulder was actually occurring and that that version of Albus was oblivious to the pining Albus right here in the dormitory. Three days, Albus. Scorpius will be back soon enough.

Since second year, once the idea of love in the romantic persuasion was in his brain a capability, Albus knew he loved Scorpius. Somewhere deep in his soul he believed he was to be forever condemned to the pain of it, the joy of it, and the overall rushing experience of it. Albus could feel somewhere in the nerves in his fingers that something within him was growing warm. For now, snow fell outside and Scorpius was with his father in Norway. Letters did, of course, pour in by the week (seeing that Scorpius, despite being in a place equally as lonely and snow-capped, knew his responsibility over the long winter holiday was to bug the hell out of and equally entertain an inevitably bored and antsy Albus.) Two and a half days. He’ll be here then.  
For whatever reason, letters from Scorpius really had stopped coming in such a heavy flow a few days ago. Albus didn’t worry much, for perhaps he was in some sort of secluded Scandinavian cabin of sorts. Maybe he was in a sauna. Climbing a mountain? Doing whatever goes on up north? Some kind of snow quidditch? Oh, he must eating some smushed meat near Denmark with his unamused father. No matter, the lack of enthusiasm in Scorpius’ neat green script would give Albus some time to catch up on responding anyway.

Albus sighed audibly and dramatically, and took to doodling on the back of his hand with a Muggle ink pen his father managed into one of his weekly Christmas care packages. Albus realized that the curvature of his abstract piece along his skin was far too much like a capital S in repeated resemblance no matter the angle from which he drew it, so he stopped in some sort of internal embarrassment and went to sleep. 

 

Scorpius arrived the next morning. He showed up in the dormitory a bit unannounced and with a glum expression plastered over his now slightly drooping features.   
He sat on the edge of Albus' bed for a few minutes before lying down on top of the covers. Albus stirred and as he began to wake, a few moments passed before he realized Scorpius was lying there on his back next to him and looking up at the ceiling, something he hadn't done since second year when he believed his world to be crashing down on account of a botched Potions lesson. Something, though, seemed a bit more off, slightly more wrong than usual. The Potter boy looked at his friend and placed a hand of welcome on his forearm. The corners of Scorpius' lips turned up in an effortless but dull sort of half-smile.

"I've missed you." Albus yawned. "Why didn't ypu say you were coming a bit earlier than you had planned?"  
"Just be glad I'm here, Al." Scorpius responded. His tone was noticeably less enthusiastic and his speech had dwindled to the cadence of a bored and bothered Charms professor after a particularly painful lesson on the Knockback Jinx. "Please just be glad I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: I write primarily in school in my creative writing program (arts high school, y'know) but there fanfiction is strongly discouraged and I've never actually gotten around to writing one. Let's see how this goes.


End file.
